


Getting Caught in the Stream

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 23:15:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: They had an agreement. And they were going to stick to the agreement, no matter how much Mal hated it.





	Getting Caught in the Stream

They had an agreement. And they were going to stick to the agreement, no matter how much Mal hated it. 

So, as Netflix slowly ran out of new episodes of Shameless, Mal started to get antsy. They had almost complete opposite tastes in shows; Mal picked shows like Breaking Bad or Shameless, while Jess had picked things like Planet Earth or The Great British Baking show. A deal was a deal though, if Jess didn’t complain through her picks, she wouldn’t complain through Jess’. 

“This is going to be a little different. I called up Scott and got her HBO login,” Jess said as she flopped down on Mal’s bed. “So we’re going to switch it up and watch an HBO show.”

“We already watched Game of Thrones!” Mal groaned. The senior teams had made them both watch Game of Thrones and join in on Sunday watches. 

“It’s not G.O.T. babe. I swear, it’s not.” Jess chuckled, wrapping an arm around Mal, pulling her close. “It’s The Newsroom.”

“Oh god, that sounds boring,” Mal whined and Jess kissed the top of her head. 

“You would think that,” she teased, “it’s fun though, you’ll like it.”

“I better,” Mal warned as she dropped her head to Jess’ chest, playing with the hem of the woman’s shirt, which just so happened to be one of Mal’s USA Soccer shirts. She smiled as she splayed her hand out on Jess’ abs, under the shirt. 

“You have to promise to at least get through the first episode before trying to distract me.” Jess huffed and Mal rolled her eyes, but nodded. 

“I’ll try my best.” Mal promised and Jess smiled down at her before kissing her softly.

“That’s all I ask.” Jess grabbed the remote, turning the HBO app on. As she logged in as Mal traced patterns on her abs, drawing a suspicious glance. “Mal…”

“Sorry,” Mal said, blushing as Jess smiled, pressing her lips to Mal’s once more. They settled in as the first episode started. 

x-x-x

The first episode ended and Mal looked up at Jess who had oddly been remarkably quiet. Mal smiled when she noticed the woman had fallen asleep. She kissed her shoulder before grabbing the remote and playing the next episode of the show. 

x-x-x

Mal wrapped her arm around Jess tighter as the woman started to stir under her. 

“Go back to sleep,” Mal said through her own yawn. Jess sighed, wrapping her arms around Mal again and kissing the top of her head.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

“Shhh,” Mal said, not taking her eyes off the TV. Jess looked up and noticed they were quite a few episodes into the first season. 

“Mal, what time is it?”

“After 3.”

“Mal, we have a game tomorrow,” Jess said, trying not to chuckle.

“It’s almost done.”

“Alright,” Jess said, settling back down she watched the last little bit of the show before grabbing the remote from Mal and turning it off.

“Hey!” Mal shouted, flipping over to face off with the woman who’d turned her show off.

“Bed,” Jess said, leaning up and kissing Mal, “we’ll watch more after the game tomorrow.”

“Not fair.” Mal huffed but laid down against Jess. 

“See, I told you it was good.” 


End file.
